eggerfordmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swamp
Geography: Sumpen er et gigantisk vådområde, der strækker sig mange mil øst fra kysten, lige syd for den store flod. Naturen er domineret af græsser, mos, lav, giftige svampe og blomsterbuske. Enkelte, spredte træer findes også. Dyrene i sumpen er ligeledes luskede - slanger, krokodiller, insekter, frøer, kryb og kravl. Der er for nylig begyndt at komme flere fugle igen, og der er enkelte større dyr, såsom elge og vilde bøfler, der dog ikke lader til at leve i noget fast område. De yderste mil ud mod floden og havet er særligt våde - langs den nordlige kyst lever talrige landsbystammer af Bullywugs - antropomorfe frøer, hvis overlevelse i høj grad beror på deres venner, The Giant Toads, og disses stærke overlevelsesinstinkt og intuition for naturen. Spillerne har mødt én af disse stammer, der lever i et quasi-civiliseret samfund. De bliver i netop denne landsby desuden regnet for at være halvguder, efter de har befriet byen fra den forheksede tudse Hobblegonk, og har lovet at gå i hellig krig med dem, for at forene alle stammerne under én leder og én religion. Længere mod syd tørrer sumpen en anelse ind - landet stiger lidt, og spillerne er blandt andet stødt på en høj bakke, hvorfra man kan betragte store dele af sumpen. Blandt andet et stort tårn mod syd, en gigantisk mur mod sydøst og et stort klippedrag mod øst. Mod vest fra bakken kunne der desuden anes et udefinerbart bygningsværk, af cirka samme størrelse som et hus. Spredt ud over sumpen er desuden tre stærke, overnaturlige kræfter blevet identificeret: Slangemennesker (Yuan-ti), Undeads, og en unaturligt stor slange - mindst 17 meter lang, og længe over en meter i diameter. Yuan-ti'erne lever tilsyneladende mest mod sydøst, bag den gigantiske mur, som de har vagtposter på. De lader desuden til at ligge i strid med zonens undeads, men hvad de strides om, er endnu uklart. Omkring muren lader til at være en tilsvarende gigantisk voldgrav fyldt med krokodiller, og områderne umiddelbart uden for denne er overstrøet med landsbyer, der nu er i forskellige grader af forfald. I én af disse landsbyer fandt spillerne en dagbog fra en lille pige, der beskriver hvordan hendes bror, der udviste noget magisk talent, blev taget ind bag muren af slangemændene, og deres by sidenhen blev angrebet og brændt ned af de udøde. I byens kirke fandtes en smuk vinpokal og en halskæde med et symbol af to slanger, der bider hinanden i halen. I møllen fandt de desuden en ædelsten med magiske kræfter. (Recap mangler for denne session) De udøde lever tilsyneladende mest mod syd, men har vist sig overalt i sumpen, blandt andet på den store klippe mod øst, hvor de forsøgte at nå op til den der dvælende vampyr, der nu er destrueret. De bedrev noget forskning af en art, under en tilsyneladende uduelig wizard i tårnet mod syd, (Som er dræbt - recap mangler for denne session) og gør brug af zombified fugle som budbringere, og til nød som soldater. Deres mål er komplet ukendt, udover at deres aktiviteter peger i retning af, at de søger større magt. Objectives: The wall: It is known that the Yuan-Ti apparently live beyond the giant wall to the south-west. What they do down there, however, is as of yet not known. The Undead: The undead seemingly control most of the southern and eastern parts of the swamp, and are highly organized. Several of the undeads possess intelligence, and there seems to be some sort of hierarchy, implying there might be a leadership. The Bullywug Crusade: ''A promise has been made, that you'll help unite the bullywug tribes... sometime. ''The Shed to the West: ''A lone shed stands on the plains, to the west of the large hill. An odd location for such a building. ''The Huge Snake: ''The giant snake of the swamp must be a formidable foe. Great honor awaits those who could manage to slay it and bring back its head. ''The Grung(?): Det vides fra nogle noter, der blev taget fra Yuan-Ti'ernes scouting post på bakken, at der et sted i sumpen findes Grungs, men det er så også dét. Recaps: Expedition Into the Swamp Second Expedition Into the Swamp What Lies Beyond The Wall What Lies on Stargazer CliffCategory:Zone